


无题

by Zono



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zono/pseuds/Zono
Summary: 喵x光，私设猫男光战
Kudos: 2





	无题

翻云雾海的夜晚虽说没有库尔札斯地区那样严酷难耐，但也四溢着刺骨的寒风。  
然而这似乎跟现在光之战士的状况没有什么太大关系。即使周围时不时便刮来一阵寒风，他也大口地喘着热气，脸颊涨红，仔细看甚至能看到他裸露在外的皮肤上细密的汗珠。维·赫斯·提亚的背抵着粗糙不平的树干，双手紧紧抓着面前龙骑士的暗色铠甲，随着来自对方的冲击一同晃着穿着单薄布衣的身子。  
和本应是信赖伙伴的苍天之龙骑士在野外做着这般下流的事，背德感缠绕着他有些迷糊的脑子。也许自己应该感到羞愧难当才对，但是像潮涌的快感和能与这个男人交合的满足感让他此刻根本无暇顾及这些显得些微的小事，他只想让时间就此停留在这一刻。埃斯蒂尼安的脸被头盔盖住了大半部分，在夜晚即使是身为猫魅族的赫斯也是难以辨别他的表情，但仅仅是看着头盔下的薄唇同样因为情欲和激烈的性事喘着粗气，他就喜悦不已，不自禁地收紧后穴，想要努力把这份滚烫刻进自己的身体和记忆里。同时，埃斯蒂尼安也因这股刺激加快了抽动的速度。  
起初只不过是一点点好奇心和不纯的善意罢了。  
深夜，在一同冒险的阿尔菲诺等人都裹着毛毯传来平稳的呼吸声后，趁着柴火燃烧的响声，埃斯蒂尼安悄悄地起身离开了野营地。他却没想到，赫斯注意到了他的反常举动，甚至决定要偷偷地跟上去。  
关于这份不纯的善意，恐怕要从这场冒险的最开始说起。埃斯蒂尼安和维·赫斯·提亚的相遇不过只是因为互相任务的需要，然而两人在旅途中渐渐变成了能将后背放心交给对方的，无可替代的伙伴。赫斯虽说也一路经历了不少大大小小的战斗，但他依旧觉得比起自己来说，埃斯蒂尼安要可靠强大得多。他十分喜欢有埃斯蒂尼安一同战斗的感觉，仿佛即使是这样的自己也可以因他的协助变得无所不能。  
不知不觉间，赫斯的目光总是过长地停留在他的身上，因为他的一言一行拨动心弦，偶尔的肢体接触也让赫斯莫名有些脸红。这是面对伙伴应该产生的反应吗？他第一次遇到这种事，感到有些无助，又不知道能跟谁说，只好一直压在心底。  
虽然搞不清楚自己的感情，但有一件事是可以确定的。那就是他想要能尽全力帮上埃斯蒂尼安一些什么，无论是什么事。为了回报他给予自己的认同与深厚信赖，为了能与他更近一步，赫斯可以说是愿意做任何事，只要埃斯蒂尼安如此希望。  
而就在这种时候，对于埃斯蒂尼安突然的反常表现，赫斯当然不可能当作没看到。跟随着内心不断躁动的复杂情感，赫斯决定偷偷地跟在他身后，说不定即使是这样的自己也能为伙伴做到一些事情。  
顶着昏暗的月光，赫斯尽可能地放轻脚步跟着。见埃斯蒂尼安停留在一片荒地里的大石头上坐了下来，他便躲在一棵藏在阴影处的枯树背后。  
在一路跟随的过程中，赫斯努力转动他的脑袋幻想了可能会出现的一百种情况，还顺带想了几句生硬的安慰话语。至于自己要安慰他什么，他也不知道，但总比一言不发要好。  
不远处的埃斯蒂尼安开始有了新的动作，赫斯赶紧把注意力集中了过去。埃斯蒂尼安先是熟练灵巧地脱去手铠，平时难得一见的修长大手又随即伸向了自己铠甲下的密布鳞片状甲片的裤子——准确来说，是裆部。他花了一点时间解开它，然后掏出了自己正勃起的性器。  
呃？  
赫斯一瞬间有些不太明白自己是处于什么样的情况里。埃斯蒂尼安大半夜不睡觉跑到这么老远的地方就是为了自慰？  
他看着他开始套弄了起来，他也只能继续默不作声地看着。按道理来说赫斯应该立刻离开，给埃斯蒂尼安一点隐私的空间才对，然而这个情景实在怪异得让他很在意。虽然赫斯在性方面完全是个门都没入的新手，但也觉得自慰不该是能看上去这么苦闷的事情。埃斯蒂尼安的自慰，比起说是在偷偷寻求一刹的快乐，更像是在迫切地解决一件麻烦的公务，他好像都能听见他面对自己的阴茎迟迟不软下去的样子不耐烦地啧嘴。  
当赫斯想要更靠近一点的时候，不小心踩到了旁边的草丛，发出了一些窸窸窣窣的声音。原本就感官敏锐过人的埃斯蒂尼安立刻察觉到了，用极快的速度伸手握住了放在一旁的穿心枪，但并没有立刻起身，似乎在等待最好的出手机会。赫斯一惊，赶紧从那棵枯树的阴影下走了出来，害怕他误以为自己是敌人，下一秒就用那可怖的凶枪向他刺去。  
发觉到一直躲在一旁的小影子原来是自己的伙伴，埃斯蒂尼安的表情变得更加复杂起来。  
“……想不到你居然有偷窥的爱好啊。”埃斯蒂尼安实在不知道在这种情况下被伙伴撞见该说些什么，只好先从最根本的地方开始挖苦。  
“抱歉！！”赫斯红着脸大声说道，但立刻又发现不妥，连忙往野营地的方向张望。埃斯蒂尼安大大地叹了一口气。  
见四周依旧只有寂寥的风声，赫斯放下心来，转头继续面对等待着自己的解释的龙骑士。“我只是在想，你是不是遇到了什么麻烦事，也许我能帮上什么忙，就跟上来了……”赫斯诚实地小声解释道，“结果，嗯……但你看上去很难受！我——”  
“这不是你能帮得了的事。”埃斯蒂尼安直截了当地说，“也不是什么需要担心的事情，不过是龙血的副作用之一，已经习惯了。”  
“既然是龙血的副作用，那么这也只是为了明天的冒险不因此出现支障而有必要进行的措施了……对吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安一愣，不知何时这只银发的猫魅已经跪坐在自己两腿之间，银色的眸子在月光下隐隐发光，紧紧地盯着自己，不知道在期待些什么。为什么平时略显青涩的伙伴也会开始玩这种恶劣的文字游戏？他想要立刻远离面前的人，但莫名僵在原地，无法动弹。  
“这不好笑！”  
赫斯听出来了对方语气里藏着的慌张，又增加了一层难以按压的冲动，他将目光投向埃斯蒂尼安股间高耸着的性器。  
精灵族的阴茎总是要大上不少，埃斯蒂尼安的也不例外，颜色跟他平时裸露在外的部分皮肤一样白皙，尖端甚至泛着粉色。不知道是不是因为赫斯现在的头脑根本在过热，他居然觉得这有些漂亮。他把皮质手套脱下来，用双手温柔地握住了它，感受着手上传来的热度，和上面青筋血管随着心跳的规律跳动。但是赫斯完全没有服侍过别人的阴茎的经验，就算是对待自己的，他也不能说是很擅长。他紧张地咽了口口水，双手开始尽可能温柔地上下滑动了起来。  
眼前这个显得有些瘦小的猫魅的手法，就算是奉承也谈不上能享受到什么，可以说是很生涩。然而埃斯蒂尼安垂眼看着他那忙活着想要让自己舒服的样子实在是让人有些心痒，也不知道是不是精神上的感受在作祟，他居然真的开始感觉到了一丝丝快感传来，忍不住用手臂撑直了上半身。  
所以这到底是什么乱七八糟的情况？埃斯蒂尼安有些愤恼。信赖的伙伴趴在自己腿间为自己手淫的样子太有冲击力，他忍不住想要扭过头逃避这不堪的现实，可是他又莫名无法将视线从赫斯脸上那有些陌生的表情上移开。他第一次看到他被情欲渲染后的样子。  
要说起维·赫斯·提亚这个人，埃斯蒂尼安脑海里第一个浮现出的大概是他那冒着傻气的笑容。别人拜托他什么离谱的委托他都会笑着答应，一天到晚为了别人的事情东奔西走，就算是战斗后略显狼狈的一时休憩，只要埃斯蒂尼安向他投去目光，赫斯总是以笑容回应，并抖抖他毛茸茸的耳朵。他的伙伴大约就是这样像光一样纯粹的人。  
而现在，他感觉自己发现了这个乍一看光耀无暇的存在身上的细小的裂痕。埃斯蒂尼安此刻泛起一阵冲动，只想就着缝隙将它彻底打碎，一探究竟。  
性器的前端感受到温热，埃斯蒂尼安回过神来，发现赫斯正张大了嘴巴伸着舌头，想把唾液滴到竿身上充当润滑。口中不断吐出的热气又让他心里一阵难耐的燥热，于是他干脆抬起手放在了赫斯柔软的银发上，直接猛地摁了下去。  
面对口腔以至于喉道迎来的突如其来的野蛮入侵，赫斯大脑一片空白，再加上有些缺氧的状态让他整个人晕乎乎的，全身都在因为这过于强大的刺激而无法控制地抽搐着。喉咙因为贪恋氧气，湿润柔软的内壁紧紧收缩贴合着粗大的阴茎，又因为被入侵的反射作用不断痉挛着，给予它恰好的刺激，让埃斯蒂尼安不禁舒服地漏出了声音。他用手按着赫斯的脑袋，开始抽动起了来。没套弄几次，赫斯的脸便涨得通红，嘴边沾满黏腻的唾液，脸上淌着被异状激起的生理性泪水和从喉咙倒流出鼻腔的透明液体。他不断发出浑浊的呜声，却无法逃离侵犯着口腔的性器，只能双手抓着埃斯蒂尼安的腿甲，无助地承受一次次愈发猛烈的撞击。因喉道的神经反射，肚子里的胃液不断反上来，又被口中阳具的入侵抵了回去，赫斯觉得自己身体里一片混乱，一切都在超出他的控制。  
“……要射了。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音有些沙哑，说着便略微加快了频率。  
赫斯已经无法思考他在说什么，说的话又意味着什么，只觉得一直在嘴里横冲直撞的性器颤抖了起来，然后突然不动了，随即而来的是一次漫长的射精。一波又一波浓稠滚烫的精液漫进他的喉咙，直接注入进了肚子深处的胃部，他的身体也跟着不断打着颤，奇怪的快感像电流一般通向全身。同时一直按着赫斯脑袋的大手终于放松了力度，开始温柔地揉捏起他那被雪白绒毛覆盖的猫耳朵，这让他感觉眼前充满了迷幻的幸福感。  
终于，埃斯蒂尼安将自己的阴茎从赫斯的嘴里拔了出来。一接触到充分的新鲜氧气，赫斯就开始大力地咳嗽，混杂破碎的喘息，身体像突然被剪断了线的人偶一样半趴在地上，根本无法正常调整自己的呼吸。即使他咳嗽又止不住地干呕，滴落在地的也只有他自己透明的口水，埃斯蒂尼安射进去的大量精液他全部都乖乖地咽到了肚子里。  
看着自己伙伴颤抖得像一条搁浅的鱼，埃斯蒂尼安有些于心不忍，弯下身去想要确认赫斯的状况。然后他发现赫斯居然因为刚才的粗暴侵犯勃起了，布制贴身长裤的裆部高高隆起，甚至顶端有一小圈深色的水渍。  
真是有够淫乱的。埃斯蒂尼安下意识地想。他发觉这不应该是对待伙伴该有的想法，但立刻又觉得十分可笑，事到如今哪还有什么该和不该呢？  
关心的话语还没有来得及说出口，只见赫斯直起身子，双手环住他的大腿，抬起依旧潮红的脸看他。赫斯脸上沾着的液体和泪水被他自己胡乱地抹去，银色的眸子水润，看上去乱糟糟的，却显得十分可怜又迷人。他没有说话，仅仅是用这副委屈的表情对着埃斯蒂尼安，蓬松的尾巴随着臀部不安分的扭动一起晃动着。赫斯明明从来没有跟男人做过那种事，却自然地学会了如何煽动起对方最原始的欲火。  
埃斯蒂尼安感到自己下身又开始变得火热了起来，忍不住抱怨了一句到底是谁在给谁解决麻烦。  
他一把抓起软在自己腿上的猫魅，然后将他抵在了旁边的树干上，让他自己靠背后的树干支撑着站直。两人的距离突然拉近，埃斯蒂尼安在赫斯身上嗅到了精液气味，看着伙伴沾染上来自自己的浓郁味道，这让埃斯蒂尼安感觉十分好。赫斯虽然已经不太能清晰地进行思考了，但也明白要做这事肯定要先脱裤子，于是他撩起了上衣，并将裤子的扣子和拉链解了开来。随着失去支撑的裤子滑落在地，赫斯细长白皙的双腿和高高昂起的性器直接暴露在了冷空气中，然而他依旧只感觉浑身发烫。  
猫魅的身高对于精灵而言实在是有些矮小，即使赫斯努力仰起头，也只能保持在埃斯蒂尼安的胸前。埃斯蒂尼安炙热的阴茎则贴在赫斯的上腹部，这让赫斯有些迟到地不安了起来，要是这东西进了身体，会不会直接把自己给贯穿了？仿佛是看出了对方的犹豫，埃斯蒂尼安的手抚上赫斯的脸颊，然后将修长的手指伸进了他的嘴里。两根手指在口腔内慢慢搅动着，偶尔又坏心眼地夹弄他那表面有些粗糙不平的猫舌来，让赫斯有种恍惚的感觉。不一会，埃斯蒂尼安大概是觉得手指沾了足够多的唾液，边把手指抽了出来，一边另一只手伸向了赫斯的屁股。  
赫斯从未被人碰过后穴，尾巴僵硬地竖了起来，上身紧紧贴着对方泛涼的胸甲。埃斯蒂尼安的手指先是在穴口周围打着转，然后试图用指身的唾液当润滑，将食指慢慢塞进这个隐秘的小洞里去。他低语着让赫斯把肌肉放松，用食指继续缓慢地入侵他的身体。在勉强挤进两根手指后，便开始低速滑动了起来。起初，赫斯只觉得后穴被开拓的感觉很怪，涨涨的，完全跟舒服沾不上边。滑动的手指偶尔摩擦到一些地方，也只是感到钝钝的酸麻。渐渐地，随着手指不断的按压刺激内部的嫩肉，他才感受到一丝丝细小却又不可忽略的酥麻感传上脊稍，使他开始无意识地晃动腰身迎合那手指的进出。似乎是想贪食更多的快感，赫斯将阴茎不断摩擦着对方同样坚硬的阳物，呼吸也变得粗重了起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着怀里小猫那自顾自享受起来的样子，莫名有些恼火，突然就把手指抽了出去。连绵的快感戛然而止，没等赫斯作出反应，埃斯蒂尼安一只手抬起了他的左腿，轻松地将他托到了与自己身高相近的高度。悬空的双脚不安地晃动着，赫斯只能乖乖抓紧面前的人。下一秒，他便感觉到自己的后穴有个热热的东西抵着，赫斯的心也随之开始疯狂跳动起来，下意识地咬紧了下唇。  
即使刚才已经细心地扩张过，要这还没尝过男人滋味的后穴容入埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎依旧不是一件容易的事情，只能耐着性子慢慢来。粗大的阴茎一寸一寸侵入进来，赫斯的身体开始止不住地颤抖。后穴逐渐被彻底撑开，龟头尖端碾压到敏感地带还在不断深入，陌生的感觉和酥麻快感让赫斯的脑内仿佛冒着火花，劈劈啪啪地作响。明明觉得已经顶到肚子的最深处了，可那根阴茎还在往里挤，然而赫斯哪还留有反抗的力气，只能任由埃斯蒂尼安随意摆布。  
赫斯的表情像是忍耐着痛苦，但埃斯蒂尼安在他身上感受到的却完全不是这么一回事。阴茎一点点挤进肠道后，温热柔软的嫩肉就立刻将它紧紧包裹住，体内偶尔的收紧抽动像是在吮吸着竿身，催促它吐出精液。这让埃斯蒂尼安舒服得忍不住闷哼起来。伙伴的体内竟然如此滚烫又湿滑，他也被迷得有些晃神，凭着本能的冲动在赫斯的后穴里快速抽送了起来。  
含在体内的阴茎大力地撞击着肚子内侧，每一次撞击都能看到他的腹部凸显出埃斯蒂尼安的形状。尖端与竿身重重碾过敏感腺体的强烈快感使赫斯几乎要闷绝过去，他努力想叫埃斯蒂尼安的名字，漏出口的却只有带着哭腔的一连串单一的音节。埃斯蒂尼安当然知道这只是伙伴在同样享受着这场性事的证据，他丝毫没有放缓节奏的意思，甚至更加刻意地去顶弄赫斯喜欢的地方。  
不一会儿埃斯蒂尼安便看到赫斯那与自己相比有些小巧的阴茎开始颤抖地射出一股股粘稠的精液，有些射在他不断起伏的腹部，也有些沾到了自己的盔甲。赫斯因为射精和后穴的双层快感根本发不出任何声音来，只能仰头吐着舌头干喘气，全身都激烈地痉挛着，被托起的双腿紧紧扣在埃斯蒂尼安的腰上。  
虽然眼前的伙伴刚刚经历了一次高潮，但埃斯蒂尼安似乎并不打算给他喘息的空隙，依旧大力地晃动自己的腰，捣着赫斯深处的嫩肉。看着赫斯因为快感而迷离恍惚的神情，埃斯蒂尼安很想凑近去亲吻他，无奈自己的头盔实在碍事，只好又伸出空余的手去玩弄起赫斯半张着的嘴巴来发泄不满。他的嘴被两根手指撑开，原本就糊了半张脸的唾液更像是闸口坏了一般地淌出来，滴在胸口。没弄几下，赫斯居然开始哼哼唧唧地吮吸起埃斯蒂尼安的手指，像个没断奶的小孩，但在这种情况下，他觉得这样的赫斯实在是色情得要命。  
被这幅表情一刺激，埃斯蒂尼安不自觉地加快了抽插的速度，想要释放在他体内的感觉也加重了不少。被再次变得强烈的快感袭击，赫斯松口放开了他的手指，又开始发出不成声调的呻吟，颤抖着从阴茎吐出新的精液来。  
短短的时间内便被操得连续高潮了两次，赫斯已经直不起身子了，只能双臂软软地环在龙骑士的肩膀上，身体随着对方的撞击而晃动着，大腿根因为铠甲被磨出一道道渗血的红印。  
想要射精的感觉愈发变得强烈，一直有意压抑着呻吟的埃斯蒂尼安也开始粗声喘息起来，这狭小又温暖的内腔不断带来的刺激简直要让他发疯。埃斯蒂尼安将头埋进赫斯的脖颈处，对方身上混杂着欲望的气味充斥鼻腔。他用力紧抱住赫斯，跟着抽插了几下，终于将炙热而浓稠的精液全部射进了他的体内。  
滚烫的热流在赫斯的肚子里突然蔓延开来，体内有精液喷射出来的冲击让他爽得发出了愉悦的呜咽声，尾巴和脚尖挺得直直的，半天没从快感中缓过劲来。  
埃斯蒂尼安的射精很漫长，赫斯被他的双臂用力紧箍着，即使觉得肚子越来越涨也动弹不得，只能将持续射进来的精水全部接受。但同时他又为自己正在接纳来自埃斯蒂尼安的精液和欲望感到十分高兴又满足，感受着体内的热度，他迷迷糊糊地甚至产生了一种自己要被这内射弄得怀了孕的错觉。  
像是尝到了满足滋味，埃斯蒂尼安缓缓将阴茎从赫斯的后穴里拔出，这根一直在暴动的巨物也终于服帖地软了下去。突然失去了堵塞着的东西，赫斯红肿的穴口一时没有来得及合上，体内留着的大量精液顺着重力一股脑地流淌了出来，滴落在地上，发出了粘稠厚重的声音。这个奇怪的感觉像是在排泄一样，让赫斯忍不住觉得羞耻到了极点，不安分地扭动起身体，想挣扎着从埃斯蒂尼安身上下来。然而看着赫斯那软趴趴又喘不过气的样子，他也不敢直接了当地把他放下，只能屈身让赫斯的腿先触地，确定能站稳了再放开，然后才整理起自己的裤子。  
赫斯努力用还在不停发抖的双腿勉强站住，抱住了面前的龙骑士，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在他的胸膛。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”赫斯悄声叫道，他有些遗憾他们之间隔着这层盔甲，让自己依旧高扬的心跳无法确切地传达给对方，“我好喜欢你。”即使已经做了这样的事，在吐露心声的此刻，赫斯仍然有些不敢抬头看他。  
耳边的风声和虫鸣不断，怀中人的声音却清晰异常。这位朝夕相处的伙伴，在过去相处的过程中，他也无数次呼喊过自己的名字。然而现在这一切都让埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己的内心在剧烈翻腾。这是他过去从未体会过的感受。埃斯蒂尼安这才意识到，在最开始放任起赫斯的胡来时，自己的心早就做出选择了。  
听到上方传来的些许响声，赫斯抬头望去，惊讶地发现埃斯蒂尼安正在脱去自己的头盔。说来好笑，就算身为埃斯蒂尼安的交心伙伴，赫斯也从来没见过他藏在头盔底下的容貌。  
摘下头盔后，略长的银发散落在了埃斯蒂尼安的肩头，深邃眼窝打下的阴影笼罩着他灰蓝色的眼睛。他什么也没说，只是低头吻住了赫斯因为惊讶而微张的唇。  
与之前的性事完全不同，这是个很温柔的吻。  
他轻柔地舔舐着猫魅粗糙的舌头，手则轻轻扶住了他开始向后倒的腰。浅吻结束后，赫斯的脸浮上一层红晕，但这次不是单纯因为情欲，而是因为害羞和打自心底的喜悦，尾巴也跟着快乐地晃动起来。外加第一次见到埃斯蒂尼安的脸，他目不转睛地盯着他看，都让埃斯蒂尼安感到有点别扭，或是害羞。  
“把裤子穿好了，会感冒的。”  
虽然仅穿着长度刚好隐约盖住下体的单薄上衣的赫斯看上去很迷人，但埃斯蒂尼安还是选择了凭着良心说出在这时一个正常人该说的话。赫斯一听，连忙把掉在一旁的裤子捡了起来，幸好没有沾染到什么不合适的东西。  
费了半天劲终于打理好自己后，赫斯对一旁的埃斯蒂尼安露出了像过去一样的，冒着傻气的笑容。  
……真是个不可思议的家伙。埃斯蒂尼安心想。  
在等赫斯恢复体力的时候，看天际开始泛白，两人便急急忙忙地赶回野营地去了。至于第二天被不知情的同伴质疑为什么光之战士身上有股怪怪的气味这件尴尬的事情，也是之后的后话了。


End file.
